El artesano y la muñeca
by MaakaDeeAshuraa
Summary: Me encargaron realizar una muñeca identica a la niña que se encontraba sobre la cama, estaba de acuerdo pero ¿Quien diria que aquella joven separara su alma de su cuerpo y lo llevara hasta la muñeca que haria? ¡Pasa & Leelo! ¡Mini-Shot!


**Disclaimer: SouL Eater no me pertenece, lo único mío son las historias.**

_Bueno, aquí con un nuevo Mini-shot, dando comienzo al mes de Halloween, 8D yeaah! Iré a pedir muchos dulces (?)_

* * *

"**El artesano y la muñeca"**

Desde niño siempre fue mi sueño ser el mejor artesano de todo Death City, llegar a ser igual que mi padre, Franken Stein, reconocido por mi talento y sin duda así fue. Me convertí en el mejor artesano de muñecas, sé que eso no es nada cool, sin embargo, había una razón para que me gustara esa profesión.

Sin embargo, hubo algo que sucedió durante mis años de trabajo, algo que es ilógico e inexplicable.

* * *

Desperté cuando mi despertador comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente, me levante y comencé a realizar mi rutina cotidiana, últimamente no había tenido mucho trabajo así que no tenía nada que hacer por el momento.

Estaba a punto de sentarme en el sofá para relajarme un rato cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, sin muchas ganas me levante y conteste, se trataba de un cliente.

Una vez que concluyo la llamada, solté un gran suspiro.

Tome las llaves de mi moto y salí directo a la casa de mi cliente, cuando llegue me recibió un hombre pelirrojo, quien me guio hasta una habitación donde me quede algo atónito, el lugar estaba lleno de muñecas de diferentes modelos, unas hechas de madera, otras de porcelana, de plástico, etc.

Y en el centro de la habitación se encontraba una cama de roble muy fina, y sobre ella se encontraba un cuerpo.

El cuerpo de una niña de cómo unos ocho años de edad, su piel estaba demasiado pálida, de cabello rubio cenizo y usaba un vestido blanco de seda.

- _Por favor, has una muñeca exactamente como esta niña…-_murmuro el señor con la voz neutra- _Como puedes ver mi hija está a punto de abandonar este mundo, aunque es una gran pena ya que ni siquiera alcanzo la edad de diez años… aun así, creo que con la muñeca a mi lado podre preservar un recuerdo de ella_.

- _Comprendo_-respondí- _Hare mi mayor esfuerzo_.

El hombre sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Aunque el pago es muy generoso, nunca antes me habían pedido realizar algo así. Mire a la joven niña una vez más, respiraba con dificultad y creo que cada vez está más pálida.

Saque mi libreta y un lápiz de mi mochila para después comenzar a dibujar a la señorita.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 11:00 p.m, ya llevaba tres horas formando la escultura de la niña, había demasiado silencio, de pronto comenzó a escucharse un leve crujido, voltee confundido hacia la puerta pero al no ver a nadie seguí con mi trabajo.

- _Mis hombros están desiguales, por favor, nivélalos y suavízalos un poco más_-susurro una voz femenina.

Desconcertado volví a voltear a mí alrededor pero seguía solo.

- _¿Quién es? _-pregunte.

Realmente me sentí estúpido preguntando algo como eso, ya que no había nadie más presente, sin embargo, tal fue mi sorpresa cuando respondieron.

-_¿De qué hablas? Estoy aquí_… -respondió nuevamente, pero esta vez logre identificar de donde provenía la voz, de mi escultura-_Nos vimos esta mañana en mi habitación, ¿no lo recuerdas?_

- _¿En tu habitación?_ –murmure desconcertado tratando de hacer memoria-_Acaso… ¿Tu eres aquella chica que estaba en la cama?_

- _Así es, mucho gusto mi nombre es Maka Albarn…_

- _Soul Eater Evans, igualmente…_

* * *

Al día siguiente, visite el dormitorio de Maka nuevamente, pero ella aun seguía en un estado de letargo.

Saque nuevamente mi libreta y lápiz y comencé a dibujar.

* * *

- _Mi cuerpo fue débil desde que nací, además, siempre me encontraba en reposo, no podía hacer nada con un cuerpo tan débil…-_murmuro maka mientras hacia el modelo de sus piernas-_ A menudo soñaba con tener un cuerpo sano y fuerte, y así pudiera sentir la brisa acariciando mis mejillas bajo el cielo despejado, nadar en el océano azul y bailar entre las hermosas flores de mi jardín… pero por más que soñara en eso mi salud empeoraba._

- _Lo lamento…_

- _¿Por qué te disculpas?_ –cuestiono curiosa.

- _No lo sé…-_respondí apenado.

Ella rio quedamente.

- _Sabes, a pesar de eso estoy segura de que pronto podre hacer realidad todos mis sueños_ –exclamo.

Sonreí.

- Entonces, ¿Pudiste dominar la manera de extraer tu alma de tu cuerpo… desde el principio? –cuestione curioso.

- _No, en realidad fue gracias a mi padre, quien decidió preparar un duplicado de mi cuerpo, estaba muy ansiosa que comencé a perder el control y termine enviando mi alma hasta aquí_ –explico con emoción- _Definitivamente, lo harás muy hermoso, ¿cierto?_

-_ Claro_ –sonreí.

- _Gracias, soul._

Para poder crear la apariencia de la chica cada noche iba a su dormitorio a dibujar, para en la noche ir al cuarto de escultura a trabajar, la joven en la cama ésta al borde de la muerte, ni siquiera puede hablar; por otro lado, la chica en el cuarto de escultura no para de hablar.

- _Los dedos deberían ser más delgados y largos…-_exigió maka.

- _Pero, en realidad son así._

- _No, yo quiero tocar el piano, quiero tocar Beethoven_.

**De acuerdo a lo que me enseño mi padre, hay una explicación…**

- _También quiero ir a la playa a recoger conchas de mar _–continuo maka.

- _¿Qué hay de nadar?_

- _Prefiero tener un día de campo en la playa…_

**Para ver el alma y la carne separadamente.**

- _Si tu alma esta aquí_ –murmure pensativo- _Entonces, ¿El cuerpo en esa cama esta vacio?_

**- **_No lo sé, aah, los labios deben ser más abultados, la forma del labio superior tiene que ser como la de un corazón…_

**Cuando la carne comienza a podrirse, es necesario empezar a preparar un nuevo hogar para el alma.**

Me pregunto si algo como eso… ¿Realmente existe?

Coloque las dos grandes pelotitas verdes donde serian sus ojos, ya que según maka, de ese color son sus ojos.

- _¡Quiero ponerme la cabellera lo antes posible!_ –Exigió nuevamente- _Es vergonzoso tener esta resbalosa cabeza calva, ¿sabes?_

Reí quedamente.

- _Si es sobre tu cabello, entonces tu padre deseara usar tu cabello original_ –respondí –_Todo lo que podemos hacer hasta el momento es esperar hasta usar el cuerpo… Y por cierto, ¿Así eres de exigente?_

Maka sonrió.

- _Lo siento, pero no puedo esperar_.

- _Como puedes decir esas palabras tan precipitadas…_

De pronto el teléfono comenzó a sonar, deje lo que estaba haciendo para disponerme a contestar.

- _¿Si?_

- _¡Artesano de muñecas, venga rápido por favor, justamente ahora mi hija, ella… ha muerto_ –Exclamo completamente en shock.

- _Comprendo, voy enseguida para haya_ –Concluí para luego colgar.

Volte a ver a maka con una sonrisa.

- _Es grandioso maka, esa llamada fue de tu padre, finalmente podemos… ¿Maka?_ –murmure al ver que su nuevo cuerpo no se movía.

Comencé a mover con cuidado el cuerpo mientras la llamaba, sin embargo, no respondió.

**Esto es de acuerdo a lo que me enseño mi padre respecto al cuerpo y las almas…**

Comencé a caminar por los las desoladas calles de Death City, camino al funeral de la señorita Maka, en el camino me pare a comprar un ramo de flores.

**Pero hay una pequeña diferencia entre la realidad y lo ideal…**

Al llegar note que muchos de los familiares se encontraban presentes, y como era de esperarse en todo funeral, no paraban de llorar y mirar con gran pena y dolor el frio y muerto cuerpo de maka.

Me acerque un poco hasta el ataúd para depositar el ramo de flores sobre el vidrio, no tardaron en cerrarlo y comenzar a bajarlo al enorme hoyo donde una vez toco fondo comenzar a taparlo con la misma tierra.

**No, la verdad es ambigua, al igual que la vida.**

Regrese a mi casa para terminar el trabajo pero maka ya no volvió a hablar ni moverse, comencé a colocar mechones de su cabello sobre su coronilla, una vez que termine empecé a diseñar su vestuario (1). Logre terminar la muñeca en dos semanas, cuando se la lleve a su padre hasta me abrazo y me felicito con lagrimas en sus ojos por mi excelente trabajo.

Ya ha pasado dos meses desde la muerte de maka y para ser sincero extraño sus imparables platicas nocturnas, entre a mi taller de trabajo listo para iniciar un nuevo muñeco cuando note algo en mi escritorio, sobre él se encontraba un sobre rosado, curioso lo abrí y leí la carta que venía en el interior.

_"Lo único que puedo determinar_

_es el tiempo que pasamos juntos,_

_los sueños que yo anhelo… yo… hice realidad cada uno de ellos,_

_sin embargo, no habría logrado cumplirlos sin ti, gracias, soul"_

_**Fin...**  
_

_

* * *

_

_Espero que les haya gustado :D,, por que a mi me encanto TToTT_

_Ok, & si no es mucho pedir nwwn -cambia su cara a una mas macabra y saca una pistola (?)- ¡Dejame un Review!_

_↓ ¿'Onegai' Review 'Onegai'? ↓_


End file.
